Half Truth
by TinyAngel1923
Summary: Half Truth is the story of Renesmee,she doesn't know anything about who her family, her boyfriend, or who herself is. This is the story of how she finds out the whole truth. Rated M for safety
1. Need

**Disclamer: I don't own anything in this story, except of course the idea :D**

**Renesmee's POV:**

My name isn't Nessie. It's Renesmee. And even at seventeen, people still call me that stupid childish name that Jacob gave me. Apparently I was called that for the loch ness monster. I have no idea why. I have been trying to get rid of that name forever but no one in the house takes me seriously. Plus they never answer any of my questions. Which pisses me off. Like how they all look like they're in their twenties and not in their forties. So unless Bella had me when she was two, nothing makes sense. They all treat my like a child around here.

There is one person who gets what I'm going through. Though I'm not allowed to see him. Jacob. He said some friends of his treated him the same way. He does come over sometimes through my window at night. But that rarely happens since no one in this house sleeps for some reason. Nothing makes sense anymore, but it never did. Edward and Bella are strict too. I'm not allowed to go out or see Charlie, my own grandpa. I'm not allowed to go to school so I have to be home schooled by Esme. And she is the nicest person here, though she never answers any of my questions about anything, she isn't as strict as everyone else. Which is good, because I need a break from my parents.

For some reason, I have always felt this weird connection with Jacob. Like I need him it seems. I'm not sure why, but I like being around him, even if my parents don't. Which I can't for the life of me understand. Charlie told me over the phone that Bella and Jacob were friends. Then I got caught by Edward.

"What are you talking about grandpa? How could they be friends if Jake is only seven…" Edward grabbed my arm and I dropped the phone. "What are you doing?" I shout at him.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just grandpa."

"I told you never to talk to Charlie!"

"So what? I can't talk to my own grandpa?" My hands are on my hips now. Edward has his crossed over his chest.

"You know well and good your not allowed to talk to him."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why can't I talk I talk to him?" By now, almost the entire house gathered at this scene. Including Bella.

"Go Nessie!" Shouted Uncle Emmett. I glared at him and rolled my eyes as I turned back to Edward.

"Well?" I asked, "Why can't I?" After I repeated myself, everyone fell silent. All the cheering and shouting in the crowd was gone. I lowered my hands and looked around at everyone as they slowly walked away with each other. I grew a confused look on my face. The only people that stayed was Edward, Bella, and Carlisle. Edward finally replied.

"Because he is a bad man." I was stunned.

"But he's a cop! You know what, whatever." I scream at him. I flip my hair and quickly walk to my room.

"Renesmee…." Bella calls after me, but I ignore her and keep walking.

Once I get to my room I lock my door and flop on my bed . I sit up and look out the window when I hear a car start. I see Bella and Edward drive away as Carlisle waves them off. He looks…sad? No more like disappointed. He better not be disappointed with me. I mean he's just like Esme. He's really nice. But he has no reason to be disappointed with me. I did nothing wrong. I lay back on my bed and look at the picture of Jacob and I. I smiled. His arms are around me as if he's afraid that if he lets me go, I'll disappear. But I wont.

I hear the tree outside moving. I barely recognize the sound, I rarely hear it. But I wish I heard it more. I stand up once I hear Jacob knock on the second story window. I open it for him. I smile at him and begin to interview him.

"How did you get to my window?" I ask as he crawls in.

"Climb."

"Ok, well how'd you get here from La Push?"

"Walked." I laughed at his impossible response.

"Yea right. And I'm a supermodel." I replied shrugging his answer off. I turned my back to him. He walked closer and grabbed my hands as he spun me around. I smiled.

"You could be." I blushed. He lightly laughed at that and pressed his lips around mine. I smiled again and returned the kiss. He began pushing me gently to my bed. When I got to it, I crawled onto it and he crawled on top of me. While we continued to kiss, I ran my hands through his hair and he ran his hands down my sides. He stopped at my shirt and gave the bottom a light tug. I understood. He sat up with me. He pulled away from the kiss but kept our heads close. Jacob helped me pull up my shirt over my head. After that was thrown at the foot of the bed Jacob pushed his lips against mine. Our tongues began to dance together as his fingers walked from the center of my chest to my top pant button. He shifted his body so that he was almost floating above me. I stayed where I was, breathing heavy. I was watching his fingers move. He was watching my face and chuckled to himself. He looked back at his work. I moved my hands to his chest. I closed my eyes for a second and breathed out. He was so strong. He unbuttoned the top of my jeans and slid them down revealing my purple panties. He forced his mouth onto mine. I was about to unbutton his jeans when I heard the doorknob rattle. I pulled away from Jacob and opened my eyes. He looked at me right back. Then I heard my mother's voice.

"Renesmee, please open the door." Bella whispered.

"Um, can we talk later?" I asked still under Jake. He laughed quietly to himself. I put my fingers to his lips to shush him, and he shut up immediately. But did lick my finger. I dropped my jaw and rolled my eyes at him.

"No honey we need to talk now."

"Mooooom." I dragged.

"Renesmee, I will get your father and uncles to open the door if you don't right now." She sounded serious. Jake climbed off me and went to get my shirt as I yanked my jeans up. Once I did that he threw my shirt at me as I walked to the door. Jacob slid under the bed, which was hard considering his size. But he managed. I breathed heavy and opened the door to my parents. They walked right in. Bella looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. Edward wasn't so careful. He looked jumpy. He walked around the room as Bella spoke.

"Honey we're sorry about what happened earlier." I was still watching Edward pace around the room.

"It's ok, but why am I not allowed to talk to…" I was cut off by Edward.

"Bella, smell the air." Edward stated. I panicked. Bella smelled the air and the scent went to under the bed.

"Jacob?" Bella asked to no one in particular. Edward yanked Jake out by his leg from under the bed. Wait, how can they smell him? I mean I could kind of smell him but that's only when I was near him. Edward pulled Jake to his feet, which freaked me out even more, because Edward didn't look like he could lift anyone or anything like Jacob. My eyes widened and I saw Bella get nervous when she caught a glimpse at me. I ran over to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his arm over my shoulder. I knew he wasn't allowed here, and he was just discovered.

"What is Jacob doing here Renesmee?" Asked Edward. He never called me by my full name. He has only done that twice before. And I knew it was bad when he did that.

"Daddy…"

"Why?"

"I…I…I just…" I began but Jake saved me.

"I came to see her," He said looking at Edward. He turned to look at Bella deep in the eyes, "I **needed **to see her." He put emphasis on the needed. I looked at him strangely, but he didn't return the stare. Bella looked at Edward almost the same way and looked like she was about to say something, but Edward did before her.

"Leave Jacob, **now**." Jacob looked down then at me. He pulled me into a hug. My hands were pressed to his chest as he pecked a kiss on my forehead. He held his lips there for as long as he could. I wish he stayed longer but he pulled away. He started to walk out the door. I stretched my arm out towards him. Bella and Edward followed behind him, leaving me in the room alone. I swear, if he had a tail, he would have had it between his legs.

**[Thanks for reading the first chapter of what I hope will be a long series. Please review so I know if you want something special or something, my goal is to please, haha. I hope you liked it, I will try to reply to both reviews and messages. I also will try to update as much as possible, my goal is a chapter a day so, I hope you like it! Thanks! -Hannah] **


	2. Happy

**Disclamer: I don't own anything in this story, except of course the idea :D**

**Jacob's POV:**

I walked with my head in shame out of Nessie's room. We tried to be sneaky but those damn vampires smelled me from a mile away. And now I probably smell like her. Shit. When I get out of here, I have to get back home and scrub myself of anything that might give people the hint that I was with Nessie. If anyone found out, I would be in any more serious trouble than I already am. And worse, Nessie might be in danger too.

I sulked all the way to the living room of the Cullen's. Bella grabbed my arm and confronted me the way I knew she would.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" She whispered, but it was the kind of whisper where if she could talk at normal volume, she would scream it.

"Bella, you of all people should understand that I had to see her. Even for just a few minutes. I had to kiss her and hug her. Feel her skin against mine. Breathe in her smell, take in her smile. Bella," I said all in one breath as I took a step closer to her before Edward intervened, "you know I needed her." Bella looked like she agreed but as if she was afraid to say that much out loud. She turned to her husband for advice. I was in shock. This wasn't the Bella I knew. When Bella and I grew up she wouldn't be afraid to say what she's thinking. She would and could be herself around me. But ever since she starting dating the frozen freak, she changed. She because invisible to the world and pushed everyone out. Almost ruined our friendship. Edward has a full control on Bella and now Nessie. It was hard to believe that Nessie was standing up to her own father. I would expect Bella to stand up to Edward, since Nessie was raised in a box her entire life. And for some reason I always felt like it was my job to get her out of the box and show her the world.

"Jacob you know the rules. You aren't allowed to see Renesmee. I said that to you and so did the pack. You know that very well and good." I look at Bella, who is looking at the ground. I have to fight for myself now. For Nessie. For both of us.

"Edward, do you know how hard it is for me to be away from her? These quiet visits that I can use to actually see her are barely enough to keep me going. Give me all the food, water, and shelter you want, but I wont be able to survive unless I am right next to Nessie."

"Jacob, I don't care who my daughter is when it comes to yours and her relationship. I'm telling you now for the final time, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Edward shouted. I bet Nessie could hear it from all the way upstairs. Hell, I bet the entire fucking state could hear him. I decided very quickly that this wasn't a good enough threat to keep me away, then again, I wasn't sure if he could name one that would keep me away.

"And if I don't?" I teased. All I could see was Bella's jaw almost drop and Edward froze in place. But I knew he was just in shock. I could hear a gasp at the top of the steps, I recognized it as Nessie's. _Yea baby, see I'm trying to save you from this hopeless life of yours. _Edward leaned in close interrupting my thoughts. His breath reeked of blood. I almost vomited right on the spot.

"If I see you near my daughter again I will personally rip your head off, set fire to your body and separate the ashes across the Pacific Ocean. Is that good enough now?" He slyly smiles. I sigh, because I know that Edward can and will do that to me if I go near Nessie. Even if I bring help and they manage to kill him, I know Bella will never forgive me and neither will Nessie. I'm stuck. All I can do is agree. I hang my head in shame and nod. I could feel his smile creeping up his face. He put his arm around Bella's shoulder. She is still looking at me with neutral eyes. I don't know if she agrees with him or me. I shrug it off. Head still in shame, I walk towards the door and open it to the world before me. And I swear I can hear Nessie's heart breaking as I close the door.

I walk behind the house to the woods. Once I'm deep enough inside, I phase. From there I run all the way to La Push. But I completely forgot about the pack mind. Thankfully they are all in human form watching TV or something to entertain themselves. I quickly phase back once I get to my back door. I open it and see Dad left a note. Says he'll be back later, that he's at Charlie's house. I nod happily. One of the last things I wanted to deal with right now, was dad's creepy eye stare. I walk towards my bathroom and turn on the water in the shower. I step inside and stand there for a while. I grab a scrub brush and start to scrub tirelessly at my entire body trying to clear her from me. The shower is cool and relaxing, it will calm me down. That's what I need. No, I need Nessie. I don't need a shower, I don't need to scrub off her scent. I need her here with me. Right now. If only I could get her here.

I quickly get out of the shower and grab a towel. Nessie is the last thing I can think about right now. But she is the first thing I want to think about. I go into my room and sit on my bed. No matter how much I try to forget her, I keep thinking about her feelings when I left. I swear I heard her heart breaking. That isn't the most comforting feeling in the world. From that thought, I go to the thought of us in her bedroom.

We never went that far before. I told her that I would go at her pace. And that's the truth. I would do anything to make her happy if I could. And if that meant no having sex, that's fine with me. Damn, I would do anything to make her happy. But I can't now. I don't have a clue what's she's doing but I pray that it isn't crying. All I want to do is tell her that it's going to be ok, and that we will be together soon. So she shouldn't worry. Butt I didn't believe it myself. I mean I did, but it was just really hard.

My mind keeps going back to her room. She seemed so confident, before so was always so nervous. But not this time. I smelled anger on her before I kissed her, but that quickly changed when I greeted her with my lips. And she took off her shirt when she didn't even have too. Not only that, but she let me pull her jeans down a little. I didn't think it was moving to fast. I mean, she was my imprint. And everyone in the pack who has imprinted, has imprinted on people their age. I had to wait seventeen years to get to this point. But it was so worth it.

The entire time we were making out on her bed, I moved my hands against the inside of her thigh to start, because I wasn't sure how far she was willing to go. She didn't seem to reject me, instead she seemed to encourage me. So I slid my hands closer and closer to her underwear. She gasped inside my mouth as I gently rubbed my fingers between her legs. I smiled against her open mouth to each sound she made. But her confidence kicked in. She ran her hands down my chest until she got to my jeans. She slipped a hand inside. I moaned in response as she slid her fingers gently all over me. I could feel her about to unbutton my pants when she slid her hand out and I was about to pull her panties off when we heard a know at the door. It was cute the way she tried to get Bella to leave. I had to laugh at that. But everything after that was pretty bad. So I decided to think about Nessie again and how she would gasp and moan at almost every movement I did to her.

My room opened and in walked in Quil and Embry. I was still in a towel. But when I heard the door open I quickly got up to change, I cant just sit here daydreaming about Renesmee all day can I? No, but it would be a lot of fun. I grab a pair of jeans off my bed and slip them on. Quil spoke up first,

"Hey Jac…" he started then looked at me pulling up my pants, "I see someone is excited to see us." Him and Embry started cracking up at my hard on. Damn, I really gotta stop thinking about her, after all I'm not allowed to see her anymore. I grinned gently and sat on the bed. Quil laughed a little more until Embry nudged him to look at me. Quil did, and spoke up again,

"Hey sorry Jake, I was just kidding."

"Are you ok Jacob?" Asked Embry innocently. I jumped up and tried to explain as calmly as possible.

"No, I'm not ok. I was just told by Edward and Bella, I mean Bella! That I'm not allowed to see Renesmee anymore! And you heard the pack a few meetings ago, Sam said I can't see her either! I can't see my own **fucking imprint!**" I practically screamed the last part and punched a hole in the wall in the process. Quil and Embry were looking at each other nervously. Then Embry quietly asked,

"Why isn't Sam letting you see her either?'

"I don't fucking know! He said it would break the treaty or some shit like that but I don't know." I threw my hands up in exasperation and sat on my bed.

"Sorry Jake," Quil began putting his hand on my shoulder. "I wish we knew how you feel, but we haven't imprinted yet."

"Yea, I know."

"We just came to see if you were alright we haven't seen you for a while but if you want we can leave you alone if you want."

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them. Quil and Embry left the room but Embry returned and whispered to me,

"It's going to be ok, you'll be together with her soon." I caught his eye and he smiled and ran out of the room. Funny, I was gonna tell her the same thing. At least someone else besides Nessie and I believe in our relationship.

**[I hope you guys liked Half Truth, Chapter 2! This one was kinda cool to make cause I got to show you guys how Jake is, as a person from my point of view. I will try to reply to both reviews and messages. I will try to update as much as possible, my goal is a chapter a day. Please review and tell your friends cause I love me some readers :p Thanks -Hannah]**


	3. Rage

**Declaimer: I do not own anything in the story, except the idea of course :D**

**Jacob's POV:**

I had to talk to Sam. I just had to convince him that I needed to see Renesmee. I learned to knock on his door ever since he imprinted on Emily, you never knew what those two would be doing. I was angry though. My outburst in front of Quil and Embry was unplanned, unexpected, unwanted. I'm surprised I didn't phase in front of them. Normally I would have, but it was all in the moment I guess. I guess since I wasn't focusing on the wolf and on Nessie, maybe that stopped me. I ran to Sam's door and pounded on it. I was enraged with him. It was party his fault that I wasn't with Nessie now.

He opened the door with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He could tell I was furious. Yet he kept his stance, he was Alpha after all.

"What's wrong Jacob?" He asked casually, but with a slight fear in her took all my strength not to throw myself at him and attach him as a wolf.

"Take a guess Sam." I said angry and I took a step closer to him, hands clenched into fists. He barely moved, but he DID take a step back.

"I'm not playing a game Jake. You can either leave or tell me yourself."

"I'm angry because you wont let me see Nessie!" My eyes showed what my heart couldn't. They burned in pain and drowned in annoyance.

"You know that's not completely my fault Jake! Her family is also playing a huge role, I'm just reinforcing it." I throw my hands up in the air and they land on my head.

"But why?" I turned my back towards him. Sometimes it's easier to just hear the noise, without seeing the face that says it.

"The treaty states that any vampire can't come onto our land. Any."

"But she isn't a vampire! She's only a half vampire, and she doesn't even know that!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter if she only has an ounce of vampire in her, she isn't allowed to come on this land, imprint or not." He added saying what I was thinking.

"So why can't **I** see her?" I turned back to him, my arms crossed across my chest.

"Her family doesn't want you to see her and you are in too much danger if you go there. Besides, you shouldn't even want to go there. Vampires are awful killing machines. Awful." Sam retorted. I fought off the painful, treacherous urge not to hit my Alpha. Let alone rip his head off. Instead I ran out of the house, letting the door slam behind me. I ran out to the woods. And I thought of Nessie. I thought of how I couldn't see her. How she couldn't see me. How everyone was forcing my imprint and I to be apart. How nobody understood the pain that we were both going through. How nobody could see that we were dying inside being apart from each other, whether Nessie knows it or not. I phased. Behind the trees, in **my **world. The wolf world.

Once I outran my rage I walked back to my house and went straight to my room, head down. I went past Dad and closed the door. I almost cried. Almost. I knew I shouldn't. I knew I couldn't. I knew crying wouldn't get me anywhere. It wouldn't help anything. But a tear did fall down my cheek before I could stop it.

**Renesmee's POV:**

Almost all of my family was gone. First it was just going to be Edward and Bella. Then Alice and Rosaline had to go because of the shopping. And it wasn't like they could go without their husbands. And for some reason, Esme had to watch them like a babysitter, plus she wanted to meet Renée. Carlisle wanted to meet her too, but someone had to stay home and watch me. Like I was six years old. They didn't trust me. They were afraid I would try to see Jake, which of course I would. But I wasn't going to tell them that. I told them that I respected their decision, that Jacob was a bad influence. But they didn't believe me. They know me too well. Thank goodness that Carlisle had to work the most awkward hours for the entire week the family would be in Arizona. He would be gone from four in the morning to about midnight. I had to tell Jacob somehow. But I couldn't call him on the house phone, because I didn't have his number. I couldn't go La Push, Jake said it himself, unfortunately. I had no way to tell Jacob that I could see him. I didn't know where Charlie lived so I could use his phone. Plus that might cause complications.

I put my head in my hands and cried. I hated my life. I couldn't see the man I crave. I want sure why I needed him so bad, but I did. I needed to see him constantly. But maybe it was because he was the only outside person I ever saw. That's why I needed him. I'm not sure why my family is making me hibernate all the times of the year. Just stay in this house or go outside in the backyard. I had no other friends my age besides Jake. I couldn't even see my own grandparents. I had to be home schooled. The setting of my life is a black hole. And the plot is me trying not to let anything get sucked in.

_**~A few days later~**_

Carlisle was still at work when I decided to go exploring. I couldn't take the secrets anymore. Nothing was right. I ran to my parent's room and began running my hands through their drawers. I made sure everything was neat and that yes, this was an invasion of privacy, but I **had **to know **something!** Then I found it. Edward's address book. I smiled, maybe he had Jacob's phone number. I went to 'J' but it wasn't there. I went to 'B' for Black but it wasn't there either. I grumbled. I didn't have his number or anything. But I never expected Edward to have it anyway. After all, he hated the guy. Then I remembered I have a phone book. I ran to it in the kitchen and opened it. I skimmed the sides for 'B'. I found it and looked in the front. There was six different people with that last name. This was going to take forever. Then I remembered what Jake told me. His Dad's name. What was it, something with the same letter as the last. I tapped the side of my head trying to remember. Billy! That's right. Billy Black. I smiled and looked for Billy Black. And I found it right away. Bachelor number four, step right up.

**Jacob's POV: **I've been sulking for days. Going to school and not putting any energy into anything anymore. I haven't been caught up with my schoolwork and the whole pack has noticed. And everyone feels bad and alone. When one of us is down the rest of us is down. Sam feels bad, Embry and Quil try to cheer me up, Leah doesn't pick on me that much, Seth is trying to understand what's wrong with me, Jared is trying to help me cope, and even Paul tried taking me to bars in Port Angeles to cheer me up, though he knew it wouldn't. Even Dad noticed. Though he never said anything about it, I could tell he knew it was Nessie.

I was watching some show by myself after school. Embry and Quil asked if I wanted company, but I didn't, I couldn't have anyone over. Something they would do might remind me of Nessie. The commercials came on so I got up to get a soda in the fridge. Billy was concerned. All the food he bought stayed there, well most of it. I had to eat something I just couldn't eat most of it. Sam noticed my recent weight loss and tried asking about it. Paul joked that I was starting to look like a girl and that comment reminded me of Nessie. She was so thin and frail. Pretty as a summer rose. She had skin of silk but looked like glass. If you touched her, she would break. She was perfect. Even if she was half a blood sucker.

As I was walking back to the couch, the phone ran. I wasn't in the mood to talk but it was right next to me, and the show still didn't come back on. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi, um, is Jacob there?" A replied lightly and fragile.

"You're talking to him."

"Oh Jacob!" Happily yelped Nessie into the phone.

"Nessie?" I was stunned, and scared she could get into a lot of trouble if we got caught, so I spoke in a monotone.

"Oh Jake, thank god your home." It was her, I could tell by her voice. She made me smile.

"Yea, I'm happy about that too." I could hear her light laughter over the phone but then she turned serious.

"Jake can you come over, now?"

"What about Bella and Edward and-" I began to list her family members but got cut off.

"All in Arizona visiting Grandma, except Carlisle, but he's at work until midnight, so we should be safe."

"Really?" I was so happy at this point. I got to finally be alone with Nessie with no chance of being caught. This was the greatest moment ever. Except the fact that the pack might catch me. But I bet they're all preoccupied. "Um, yea, sure. I'll be over in ten." She cheered a little in response,

"Yay! Thank you so much Jake! I miss you and can't wait to see you, please hurry."

"Okay, see you."

"Okay, bye!" I hung up quickly and excited. She is alone and we get to be alone, together. I grabbed the phone and danced a little in place, I was so excited. I ran to my room and grabbed what I thought we would need, condoms. Is this going to far? Nah, I mean we almost had sex last week and she's saying she's alone so why not? Besides, I don't have to wave them in her face or anything.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I hung up the phone after Jake. I was being paranoid, all I kept thinking was what if someone came home. They couldn't see Jake. I wringed my hands in and out of each other. Ten minutes. He would be here in ten minutes. It was a nice thought. I was excited. I finally get to see Jacob without anyone getting in my way. I went to my room to get ready. I changed my clothes and put on a little make-up. I wanted to look good for Jacob, after all he was my boyfriend. It was funny though, we were best friends then we started dating. But the funny part is, how I was allowed to see Jake when we were best friends but not after we kissed, it didn't make sense. Maybe they were just protecting me. But from what? They knew Jake my whole life, so they know he's a good guy. So why are they saying no now? I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head. Just as I was doing that the doorbell rang. Jake. My heart stopped then started again twice as fast. I hope he would be ok with this. I laughed, before I left my room at the thought of us sneaking around, we're nearly adults now anyways. But I'll do whatever I have to. God, I hope he's ok with this, I thought as I opened the door to Jake.

**[Thanks for reading! i hope you liked it! it took me a while to get the emotions and actions just right, but i think i nailed it, at least i hope i did! Please review and tell your friends and you will see chapter 4 tommorow! :D -Hannah**


	4. Shock

**Declaimer: I do not own anything in the story, except the idea of course :D**

**Renesmee POV:**

I twisted the doorknob of the glass door to Jacob. He was smiling wide. The second I let go of the knob, he pulled me into a deep hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held my head against his chest. He wound his arms around my back and rested his head above mine. He was breathing heavy and panting. I am guessing he ran here, at least that's what it seems like. He's also wet. I could hear the rain pouring outside. He ran all the way in the rain to see me. I snuggled closer into his chest and pulled his arms tighter.

We stayed hugging for a few minutes in the open doorway, hugging. He finally pulled away and I kissed him. His one arm was still around my waist while the other was held against my cheek. I kept my hands around his neck and we just stood there. A simple, romantic kiss. Just lips to lips. I pulled away instead of him this time. He held my hands inside of his.

"I've missed you so much Nessie." He pronounced.

"I've missed you too Jake, with all my heart." I proclaimed.

**Jacob's POV:**

I had no idea if we were gonna have sex or not. The condoms were practically burning a hole in my pocket. I wasn't a virgin in everyday life, but I was when it came to having sex with my imprint. And I had no idea on how to bring it up. But thankfully I didn't have to, she did.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I held Jacob's hand and led him to the living room sofa. I didn't want to let him go. I sat him down next to me. He looked nervous. I hope he would look excited once I told him what I wanted. I mean he was always there for me, and he was boyfriend. He understood me. So why not now? After all, we'll be legal adults soon. Him in a few months, and me a few months after. So why not now?

I wasn't sure how to ask, so I came right out and said it.

"You know how life has been hard for us Jake?" I asked him, ask I did, I noticed he was dry. It didn't make sense how he could dry that quickly, than again he was wearing thin clothes, except for the jeans.

"You mean how we can't see each other?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes and how my parents don't tell me anything or let me do anything. I don't know about how you feel about your life…."

"Um, it's ok, but me not seeing you is ruining it." The way Jake said that was heartfelt.

"Really?"

"Yay," He scooted closer. "I hate not seeing you, and I can't stand it." He looked at his hands then into my eyes again. "Renesmee," he paused, letting each word be absorbed, "I love you." My heart thumped like a rabbit was jumping on each breath. I had a feeling he loved me, but I loved to hear the words, just like I loved him.

"Oh Jake, I love you too. That's why I'm proposing this idea." I swear I could hear his heart beat in his chest. I was looking at my lap, until he lifted my head up and dropped his hand as soon as he was sure my head was stable.

"What is it Nessie?" He looked excited and worried. I wasn't sure what he was thinking but I had a doubt it was what I was thinking.

"I think that we should pay my parents back." Excited Jake face again.

"How…?" He asked eager.

"We should run away."

**Jacob's POV:**

What!

**Renesmee's POV:**

Jacob looked shocked. He must have been thinking something different. However, his face relaxed when I saw his reaction. I threw my head down to look at the ground.

"Because we can't be together?" He asked.

"Yay, but forget it, it's stupid."

"No it's not, it's actually pretty smart, well it's dangerous or stupid, but it's still a good idea." I looked up at him and smiled.

"So you wanna do it?"

"What do I have to lose?"

**Jacob's POV:**

Everything. I have everything to lose. My father's respect, the pack's trust, Bella's friendship, the chance of becoming Alpha when I was older. But if I didn't do it, I had a 100% chance of losing everything, Nessie. Plus I knew Nessie, once she set her mind to it, she wouldn't back down. She was going to run away with or without me. Though both of us wanted to be there, I knew I wouldn't see her for a long time, if not forever. And I certainly couldn't stand that. I would die. Plus, if I didn't go, everyone would badger me for information, even though I had no idea where we would go. I knew the truth and the only option. I had to go with my everything.

Nessie told me to go home and pack what I think we would need, that she would be ready when I came back. So I kissed her hard and turned to walk out the door. But she stopped me. She grabbed my arm and pressed her lips to my cheek. With her hand she held my face down to her. She whispered to my skin,

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Nessie." She blushed, just like Bella. She was like her mother. I ran out the door and all the way to La Push. I was so nervous, and excited I didn't even have to phase. I just ran on foot. Once I got to my house, Dad gave me a weird eye stare. I ignored it and went to my room. I hoped he wouldn't stay here for long. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed in a few clothes. I also grabbed some money from various birthdays and the allowance over the years. I knew we would need it. I grabbed a few other things that I might need. They fit in my knapsack without overflowing. I changed my clothes so I would presentable for Nessie and not soaking wet. I grabbed my keys to the car I had been working on. It was done, I was just gonna sell it for extra money but I needed it now. I threw on my backpack. And walked into the living room where Dad was. He looked at me and spoke,

"Where you heading?"

"Just to the library."

"What's with the backpack?" I could tell he was suspicious. Since I was done school, this was my first summer of freedom, I would never read a book not for school, but I didn't think of another excuse.

"It has some books I need to return for school," I knew he was trying to figure out what he was going to say next so I spoke before him, "Well I better get going." I started for the door.

"When will you be back?"

"Soon." I said quickly and ran outside to the truck to avoid the rain. It was a pick-up, like Bella's old one. Only the trunk had a cover on it now, I left it on. I threw my backpack in the small back seat and started for Nessie's. At least I hoped I would be back soon.

I got to Nessie's house and she was waiting on the porch cautiously looking around. She saw my car pull up and she smiled and waved. She changed too. Now she was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie instead of the dress and flats before. She had her hair in a ponytail and her feet in sneakers. She looked beautiful. As usual. I smiled back and opened the door for her. She ran down the pathway. _Please don't fall Nessie. Please. _Thankfully she made it to the car safely. She closed the door behind her and kissed me enthusiastically. I smiled at her, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. She threw the bag in the back and we drove off into the hopefully shiny sunset.

**[Thanks for reading! Please review and I will reply. I hope you liked it, I will reply to messages too. Any questions ask 'em, and I will answer, so yay. Thanks! **

**-Hannah :D] **


	5. Gone

**Declaimer: I do not own anything in the story, except the idea of course :D**

**[sorry I missed yesterday, my computer kept crashing. But I will try to get back on schedule :/ -Hannah]**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I'm glad Jacob agreed to come with me. I mean he could have said no, but I heard the words come out of his mouth, he wasn't happy unless he was with me. Now I wasn't so sure if he was just saying that or not. Hopefully he wasn't lying, I trusted him with my life. Now he drove the truck steady. He didn't look nervous at all.

"I forgot to ask where are we going?" Jacob asked starting the conversation.

"I don't know."

"You have no idea where we're going to run away to?"

"No." Jake didn't change his facial expression. He kept it staring at the road, it kinda freaked me out a bit. "I mean I had some ideas." He gave me a look that said, 'really?' "I do have ideas Jake. Okay, one idea. But I wasn't sure how you would feel about it." I turned my head out the window to avoid Jacob's face. I didn't want him to be mad or upset or freaked out. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, we were only a few minutes away from my house. I threw a confused looked at him. He leaned on the back of his seat and paused for a second, then began.

"Like where?"

"Well….."

"Nessie just tell me."

"A motel." I said simply. His eyed widened and his head jerked back a little, in shock. I took that face as a no. "Never mind, it was a dumb idea. We could just-" Jacob interrupted me.

"No Nessie, it's ok, a motel is cheap, smart, and easy to ditch in a spur of the moment."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why did you think **I** was going to say no to a motel?" I laughed at that comment. I guess Jacob wouldn't want to say no to a motel. I turned to my hands in my lap as he started the car again. "But there is a problem with wanted to go to a motel." We were on the road again.

"What?"

"How old do I look Nessie?"

"Like you're twenty-five, so it should be easy to get a room."

"Yes, but how old do you look Nessie."

"I don't know."

"You look like your age, seventeen."

"So?" Why was this important?

"You don't think it's weird that a 25 year old was taking a 17 year old to a hotel?" Oh, I get it now.

"Oh, so what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." I looked at him suspiciously.

"What are thinking Jacob Black?"

**Jacob's POV:**

I got Nessie to dress like a prostitute. But a classy one. Before she left the car at the gas station, I told her not to be afraid to go the extra mile. She snorted at that and walked away into the bathroom. It was a good plan that would work, plus it didn't hurt that I gotta see Nessie dress bad. Not trashy but like a slut. I shook my head at that thought. She wasn't a whore, I didn't know how to explain this, but it was going to be exciting to see her half dressed. As soon as the bathroom door closed, I walked into the convenience store. I bought a few condoms since I left mine in my other pants at home, I had to hit myself in the face for that one. The guy gave me a look like what was I doing buying condoms at a gas station. I also got a soda for Nessie, just to cover why I was in there.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I felt like a whore as I looked in the mirror. Yuck. I walked out to find Jacob at the counter waiting for me. It looked like his eyes were going to fall out his head. Of course. The cashier actually whistled. He **whistled!** Typical. But that made me feel even more disgusting until Jake shot him a look that shut him right up. I smiled as Jake took my head and walked away from the guy with his jaw dropped.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Why were you in the store?"

"Getting you a soda babe." She blushed. She loved it when I called her that. Maybe I should do it more often.

"Good I'm thirsty." She said drinking some more. "Want some?"

"Don't mind if I do." I replied dinking some right after her. I gave it back to her and changed the subject. "We need to charge the room under different names you know that right?"

"We do?" This girl was cute, so naïve.

"Yes, or else we can be found more easily."

"Oh." She paused for minute deciding what name she could choose. "I got one!" She said so excited that she almost jumped out her seat.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"My name will be Carlie Black." I laughed at that.

"What?" She laughed back.

"Nothing, nothing. I think it's cool that you used your middle name and my last name, it's a good idea. Too bad I don't have a middle name."

"You could use Swan."

"Not really, I mean, have you seen me?" She started laughing crazy.

"You look more like a bear." She continued laughing hard. I had to join her.

We finally arrived at the motel. In the car we decided that I would check in under my name since Nessie was supposed to be a hooker of some sort. I checked in under Carlie Swan. Not the best name, and the lady gave Nessie a funny look but we made it, we ran away from everyone and were together.

**[Thanks for reading! Please review and I will reply. I hope you liked it, I will reply to messages too. Any questions ask 'em, and I will answer, so yeah. Again sorry about being late and it being kinda short. Thanks! **

**-Hannah :D] **


	6. Calls

**Declaimer: I do not own anything in the story, except the idea of course :D**

**[sorry I missed so many days, my computer kept crashing. But I will try to get back on schedule]**

**Jacob's POV:**

We've been in the motel for a few days now. Things were going good. The Super 8 was only about $20 a night. It was cheap but no one was here. So low demand, low price, makes sense. I got money left over. Plenty and so did Ness. My condoms were still not used. It was cool. But strange considering we were in a motel for all hours of the day. We can't go outside, only at night. It was too risky. We could be seen by someone who knew us. I went out by myself. It was really too dangerous for Nessie to go out at all. I went to the store to buy something or pay the bill for the room. I felt bad. Nessie didn't get to breath any air. She couldn't go outside or anything. It was pretty bad. She didn't get to talk to anyone. I got to talk to my family and the pack but she didn't get to talk to her own mother or the family members she did like. It sucked.

I couldn't stand to see Nessie so heartbroken. No matter how much she didn't like to be near her parents and she didn't like the way she was treated by them. She had to see them. I felt bad though, I kinda forced her to run away with me. Maybe I just wanted to have sex with her. But there was more reasons than that. I loved her and would support her. Plus I needed to be with her. I couldn't be apart from her. I needed her. I still do.

I was kind of betraying Ness. I was still in contact with Bella. Even though I knew I shouldn't be, I was. Bella called me on the pay phone outside the lobby every few days. She wanted to know how her baby was. I couldn't help but tell her. I also couldn't help not calling her to give her the number of the phone. Once I gave her the number she kept calling. She couldn't trace the number and I knew for a fact she wouldn't go to Charlie to ask for help on finding the grand daughter he saw only a few times.

Bella was going to call tonight. I knew that. I excused myself from stressed Nessie and walked to a few feet the front of the building. I crossed my arms and waited a little bit. Any minute now. Sure enough the phone rang, right on time. I answered on the first ring, eager to talk.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it was indeed Bella.

"Jake?" It was.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh thank goodness Jacob, I'm always afraid that some creep is going to answer." I had to laugh to myself at that, no matter how much Edward had tried to change her, she would always stay the same in some way.

"Don't worry, it's me."

"Jake…when are you and Nessie coming home?"

"I don't know Bella."

"Jaco-"

"Whenever Nessie is ready to come home Bella. For all I know she could want to come home tonight or in the next decade. But I will stay here." I was about to hang up, but Bella's distress was practically oozing out the phone.

"Please try to convince her Jacob." There was a slight silence after that.

"I don't know Bella."

"Pleeeeaaasseeee Jacob."

"Bella. This is Nessie, you know how strong headed she is."

"I know I know, but **your **Jacob. She loves you and you love her. **You **can convince her."

"That doesn't mean I want too, or will."

"Jacob Black. She is my daughter and I know what is best for her. And I decide for her until she is 18. But at this moment she is 17."

"Apparently you don't know what's best for her considering she ran away."

"Get my daughter home Jacob." I paused for a moment, letting the sticky situation I was in set in my mind. I had many choices and ideas to choose from. But I knew I had the perfect one when I considered who I was."

"On one condition."

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"I will get Nessie home safe and sound if you-"

"WHAT JACOB BLACK?"

"If you tell her who she is."

"What are you-"

"If you tell her she's a vampire."

**[Thanks sooo much for waiting and such. The next chapter will be longer, i hope. and out sooon, i hope :/. -hannah :D]**


End file.
